La nochebuena que no debía ser alegre
by mimamamemimaa
Summary: Booth y Brennan en una nochebuena de hace mucho.


**La nochebuena que no debía ser alegre**

Es nochebuena en Washington D. C. Es la Navidad más fría de los últimos años. Las calles están nevadas. Sale humo de las chimeneas. La gente está caliente en su casa, con su familia, celebrando la Navidad. Se oyen canciones navideñas y risas. Todo el mundo parece contento, despreocupado. Pero no es así. Un chico sale de su casa corriendo. Tiene unos 19 años, es alto, atlético y tiene los ojos pequeños y marrones. Aunque tiene un ojo morado y el labio inferior sangrando. Corre hacia el parque que hay unas calles encima de su casa. Se sienta en un banco y se pone a llorar. Lágrimas de tristeza, de amargura.

Al cabo de unos minutos, oye unos crujidos. Alguien está pisando la nieve virgen yendo hacia él. Levanta la vista y ve una chica. Es preciosa, la más bonita que ha visto nunca. Tiene el pelo largo y castaño. Debe de tener 15 años. Sus ojos son azules como el lago helado detrás de ella. Preciosos. Aunque lo serían más si no estuviera llorando. Lleva un abrigo largo de piel, y un bolsito muy pequeño. En una de sus manos, cubiertas por unos guantes blancos, lleva una foto. En la foto hay cuatro personas: ella, un chico de su edad, una mujer que se le parece muchísimo y un hombre. Guarda la foto en el bolsito.

-Hola –su voz es suave y dulce.

-Hola –le contesta.

-¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Y qué te ha pasado en la cara?

-Seeley Booth. ¿Y tú? ¿Y por qué lloras? –Seeley decide usar la misma táctica que ella.

-Temperance Brennan. No me has contestado.

-¿Temperance? Bonito nombre. Jamás he conocido alguien que se llame así –comenta-. Además, tú tampoco me has contestado. –En ese momento un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo. Él no lleva abrigo.

-¿Tienes frío? Si quieres vamos a mi casa. Allí estaremos mejor.

-¿No molestaremos a tus padres? –sus preciosos ojos azules se vuelven a llenar de lágrimas.

-No. Ahí no hay nadie. Ya te lo contaré después. –Le corta antes de que pueda preguntar por qué no hay nadie.

Juntos caminan hacia la casa de ella. Es bonita y grande, con un jardín precioso ahora cubierto de nieve. Pero a la casa se la ve triste. Como si allí ya no hubiera alegría. Temperance saca las llaves y entran. Cerrando la puerta, repite:

-¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?

-Mi padre me ha pegado. Por esto no estoy en casa –su voz ahora tiene rabia y una pizca de dolor. - ¿Por qué no estás con tus padres?

La chica empieza a llorar descontroladamente. Él siente que se le parte el corazón al verla llorar.

-Mis padres se han ido. Y no van a volver. Igual que mi hermano. Podría haber cuidado de mí pero ha decidido que es mejor dejarme sola –añade amargamente-. Mañana vendrán los de la asistencia social y me meterán en un orfanato. Pero no hablemos de eso, por favor –Seeley se la queda mirando. Sin duda es una chica fuerte y decidida, aunque no lo parezca–. Éstas heridas tienen muy mala pinta. Déjame curártelas.

Temperance sale de la habitación y vuelve a los cinco minutos con un botiquín. Mientras tanto, Seeley ha encendido la chimenea. "Esta chica necesita alegría, piensa, y yo voy a ayudarla". Al ver la chimenea encendida, le mira y le sonríe. Es la primera sonrisa que le ve, y sin duda ahora parece mucho más bonita.

¿Los ángeles existen? Sin duda, ahora ya lo sabe seguro. Esa chica es un ángel. Un ángel que con sus manos finas le cura las heridas.

-¿Tienes hambre? –le pregunta-. Puedo hacer macarrones con queso.

-De acuerdo, te ayudo.

Poco a poco, cocinando, los dos se hacen buenos amigos. Y entre risas y macarrones, Seeley decide que ya es hora de volver a casa.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Temperance. –ella le sonríe.

-¿Volveremos a vernos algún día?

-Eso no se sabe. Pero toma –del bolsillo del pantalón saca un anillo-. Lo he encontrado en mi casa. Quédatelo, para que te acuerdes de mí.

Ya en la puerta, se quedan mirando. Los ojos de cada uno ya no están tan tristes. De repente, ella se acerca a él y le da un beso. Un beso dulce, de agradecimiento, que sabe a macarrones con queso. Y también a amor.

-Muchas gracias, Seeley Booth, por alegrarme una nochebuena que no debía ser alegre. –Él le sonríe y se va a su casa pisando la nieve.

**20 años después**

-Booth, Cullen quiere verte en su despacho –otro agente acaba de entrar en el suyo.

-¿Y no te ha dicho nada más? –le pregunta extrañado. El otro niega con la cabeza.- Está bien, ahora voy.

Camina por los pasillos del FBI hasta llegar al despacho de Cullen. Toca la puerta con la mano.

-¡Adelante!

-¿Quería verme, señor?

-Sí. Sólo quería decirle que de ahora en adelante va a trabajar con una antropóloga forense del Instituto Jeffersonian. Le está esperando allí, vaya ahora mismo.

-Está bien, señor.

Sale del despacho un poco mosqueado. "Genial, piensa, ahora voy a tener un cerebrito mirando todo lo que hago".

Cuando llega al Jeffersonian se encuentra una mujer esperándolo. Es preciosa. Tiene el cabello castaño y largo. Sus ojos le suenan de algo. Son azules como un lago helado en una nochebuena fría.

-Agente especial Seeley Booth, del FBI, ¿sabe con quién tengo que trabajar? –sus ojos se abren como platos.

-Sí, soy yo. Doctora Temperance Brennan, encantada de conocerle. –Le alarga una mano. Una mano con un anillo. Un anillo que él le dio.

-¿Temperance? –ahora es él el que está sorprendido. Pero ella ya ha entrado al Instituto.

La sigue y escucha decirle:

-Agente Booth, venga, le presentaré al resto del equipo –Él le sigue y ve a tres personas, dos hombres (más bien un hombre y un chico) y una mujer-. Agente Booth, ella es Angela Montenegro, artista forense –Booth y Angela se saludan-. Él es el doctor Hodgins, entomólogo –también se saludan-. Y este es Zach Addy, mi ayudante –se saludan-. Bien, chicos, os presento al agente especial Seeley Booth del FBI. Y ahora voy a trabajar. –Dicho eso, se marcha y va hacia el limbo.

"Dios mío, Temperance, ¡es él!", piensa mientras se va.

"Dios mío, Seeley, ¡es ella!", piensa Booth. La voz de Hodgins lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-¿Seeley Booth? ¿De qué me suena este nombre?

-¿Le suena mi nombre? –"¿Les habrá hablado de mí?", se pregunta.

-Sí, a mí también me suena –añade Zach.

-¡Ya sé! –Exclama Angela-. ¡Ya sé de qué me suena! ¡El libro de Brennan! –Y dicho eso sale corriendo hacia su despacho.

-¿Temperance ha escrito un libro? –pregunta Booth, asombrado.

-Sí… ¿Conoce a la doctora Brennan, agente Booth? –le pregunta Hodgins.

-Sí, nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo. ¿De qué libro estaba hablando la señorita Montenegro?

En ese momento vuelve Angela y le trae el primer libro que escribió Brennan.

-Lea la dedicatoria, agente –le dice Zach.

Booth abre el libro y lee:

_Gracias a mi amigo Seeley Booth, esté donde esté, por alegrarme una nochebuena que no debía ser alegre. _

-Temperance sigue siendo un ángel… -murmura Booth. Los otros se lo miran extrañados-. ¿He dicho eso en voz alta? –los demás asienten-. Tengo que hablar con ella. ¿Dónde ha ido?

-Al limbo. Le acompaño –dice Angela.

Angela le conduce hacia el limbo. Cuando le abre la puerta, él corre hacia ella y se abrazan.

-Te he echado de menos –le dice-. A ti y a aquel beso. –Ella le mira con los ojos como platos, pero también con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Yo también lo he echado de menos –los dos se ríen-. Pero bueno, cuéntame cómo te ha ido.

-Bueno, pues estuve en el ejército y ahora en el FBI. También tengo un hijo de cuatro años llamado Parker, pero su madre me dejó cuando supimos que estaba embarazada. ¿Y a ti?

-Pues yo… Yo estudié antropología forense y aquí estoy. También escribo libros.

-Lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Sí, la señorita Montenegro me ha enseñado el primero para que viera la dedicatoria. Muy bonita, por cierto. –Ella se pone roja.

-Lo hice para que si por casualidad lo leyeras… Te acordaras de mí. –Él ríe.

-Te aseguro que no hubiera podido olvidarte por más que quisiera. Cómo olvidar a aquel angelito que apareció en el parque, me curó y me hizo macarrones con queso. Y un beso… -ella se pone aún más roja, si eso es posible, y se muerde el labio inferior. Está tan tierna… Si pudiera volvería a besarla.

-No soy un ángel, Seeley… Nunca lo he sido.

-Te aseguro que durante un tiempo lo pensé. Y lo sigo pensando.

-Cuando te marchaste, ya nunca volví a ser feliz. No he vuelto a saber de mis padres, probablemente estén muertos. Y de mi hermano tampoco.

-Lo siento. Mi madre murió en un accidente y mi padre se fue de casa. Mi abuelo nos cuidó, a mi hermano y a mí.

-¿Sabes…? No te lo dije en su momento, pero fuiste el primer chico que besé.

-¿Enserio? Con lo guapa y dulce que eras… Y sigues siendo. –ella sonríe.

-Gracias. Tú tampoco has cambiado.

-Que suerte tuve. Yo fui tu primer amor… -le sonríe-. Pero hubiera preferido ser el último.

-¿Y sigues prefiriéndolo? –vuelve a ponerse roja.

-Pues claro.

Entonces, ella se acerca y le da un beso. Aquel beso ya no sabe a macarrones con queso, pero sigue sabiendo a amor.

Cuando se separan, los dos dan una sonrisa que podría iluminar todo D. C. una nochebuena helada.

FIN

**Si os ha gustado dejad un comentario, y si no también, quiero saber qué tengo que mejorar.**


End file.
